


A Bad Hearing Day

by allisonfunn



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deaf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hard of Hearing, Panic Attack, Sadness, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC has a bad hearing day and is moping. Tom tries and helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Hearing Day

I sighed as I flopped face down onto our bed. I snaked my hand up and extricated my hearing aids from my ears, placing them on the bedside table. I groaned, verging on tears from having a horrible hearing day, and my ears were ringing worse than normal, giving me a headache.

I sighed heavily and pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out the light.

I heard someone speaking, slightly muffled. I peeked my head out from beneath the covers. It was Tom.

"Whatever are you doing?"

"I had a bad day and my head hurts." I mumbled, the sheets still covering my nose and mouth.

"Love," came the reply. The bed dipped as he sat down. He gently placed his hand on my hair and softly asked something I didn't understand.

I felt my lip begin to quiver and I bit it to make it stop. "What?"

He ran his hand over my hair. "I asked if you took any pain medicine," he repeated.

I shook my head.

"Well there's half the problem, sweetheart."

"It doesn't help any," I mumbled sadly.

I felt him chuckle and say something.

"Goddammit," I whispered.

I turned away from him and tugged the covers back over my head. The tears falling freely down my face.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said something else, I could hear concern in it.

"Go away," I mumbled thickly through my tears.

I felt him squeeze my shoulder before he got up. Him leaving only made me cry harder. I curled into a ball and shook with silent—to me at least—sobs. I was so done with today. I just wanted it to be over. I couldn't stand this, the humiliation that came from not being about to understand what people said. I had been living with it since I was a preteen and had gotten hearing aids when I was 15, but I still hated it.

I sucked in a breath and choked on a sob, sending myself into an even worse bout of crying. Tom was going to leave me because I couldn't hear and was worthless. I was pushing him away and I knew it. He shouldn't have to put up with me.

Under the covers, I could see the light go off. I felt him sit on the side of the bed, reaching over me to set a glass down with a dull thunk.

"I brought you pain medication," Tom said, leaning over and whispering softly into my ear.

I sniffled but didn't respond.

"Darling." He paused. "Darling, please stop crying. I hate when you're sad."

"I was humiliated today by a teacher," I finally whispered, pitifully.

"Why? Because you couldn't hear something they said?" His breath was warm against the side of my face.

"Because they called me out on my inability in front of everyone else. I hate when it's pointed out like that."

"I can have a talk with the professor about it."

"Nooooo," I whimpered. "Don't make it any worse than it is."

"I hate seeing you hurt like this."

I started shivering.

Tom exhaled.

"Please let me hold you," he whispered. "I need to hold you, please."

I nodded and turned the covers down, peeking up at him.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, grinning. "How about you take the Tylenol and then we'll take a nap, okay?"

I nodded.

"That's a girl," he said, reaching for the glass of water and pills. "Sit up, that's it."

He handed them to me, making sure I didn't slosh the water. When he set them back on the side table, he kissed my cheek.

Crawling under the covers with me, he pressed his lips to my shoulder and held me tightly.

"Just feel me breathing, sweetheart. Fall asleep, okay?"

I hummed and pressed against him.

"I love you," I mumbled.

I felt him smile against my skin.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He laced his fingers with mine and squeezed.

We fell asleep like that.


End file.
